


Fantasmes

by Alake



Series: L'Aphrodision [2]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:59:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alake/pseuds/Alake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Post Hadès] Suite à la Nuit des Roses, la "vengeance" de Shura. Encore une fois, c'est vite dit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasmes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tiya](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tiya).



> Très graphique, mais en même temps, avec un titre pareil...  
> A lire sur du Depeche Mode : _In Your Room, I Feel You, Never Let Me Down Again_ …
> 
> Disclaimer : Les personnages, lieux et concepts de Saint Seiya ne sont pas à moi mais à Masami Kurumada et à ses ayants droit. Je ne fait que les emprunter pour mon plaisir et, je l'espère, celui de mes lecteurs.

Aphrodite était en chasse.

Cela faisait quelques semaines depuis la fameuse Nuit des Roses qu'il avait offerte – "imposée" serait plus juste, aurait dit Shura, mais on n'était pas là pour faire de l'exactitude sémantique – _offerte_ , donc, à son amant. Et pas la moindre trace du tant attendu retour de manivelle dont l'avait menacé le regard orageux de son Capricorne.

Il avait pensé, les premiers jours, que l'Espagnol attendait son heure. Après tout, il était bien du genre à consommer sa vengeance longtemps après qu'elle a refroidi. Puis il s'était demandé si le brun avait vraiment envie de profiter de sa part du marché. Et comme celui-ci n'avait pas l'air décidé à exprimer le fantasme qu'il souhaitait voir exaucé, Aphrodite s'était mis à l'observer – plus encore qu'à l'accoutumée – dans l'espoir de détecter une envie, un désir, en bref, quelque chose sur quoi travailler.

Il avait dû aller jusqu'à la filature quasi-perpétuelle pour finir par trouver, et c'était sensiblement différent de ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Il s'en était offusqué, tout d'abord, naturellement. Comment, quoi, ça ne lui suffisait pas d'avoir dans son lit le plus merveilleux, créatif et insatiable des amants, il fallait encore que ce salaud de Capricorne regarde à côté ? Et puis il avait observé un peu plus, réfléchi. Jamais l'Espagnol n'avait un geste déplacé envers le second objet de ses fantasmes, avec qui il passait pourtant pas mal de temps. Aucune phrase à double sens, aucune allusion. Rien. Un parfait ami dans le sens le plus platonique du terme. Shura était totalement fidèle, même lorsqu'il était persuadé qu'Aphrodite n'était pas dans les parages, et il fallait justement être Aphrodite pour réussir à repérer les imperceptibles signes de désir qui affleuraient ici et là dans son comportement, son attitude, son regard. Tout autre que lui n'y aurait vu que du feu.

Le Chevalier des Poissons avait donc décidé, sans demander son avis au principal intéressé bien entendu, de porter ses efforts sur la réalisation de ce fantasme-là. D'autant plus que, après toutes ces heures d'attentive observation, il en était lui-même passé de "euh, mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui trouve à ce rustre" à "bon sang, ce type pourrait avoir la moitié du Sanctuaire à ses pieds s'il y mettait un peu du sien".

Donc, Aphrodite était en chasse depuis plusieurs jours. Le bestiau en question n'était pas facile à coincer, surtout qu'il devait prendre garde de ne pas provoquer la suspicion de Shura tout en s'assurant que sa proie était intéressée par ce qu'il proposait.

D'un autre côté, il adorait louvoyer ainsi entre des obstacles qu'il s'était lui-même imposé. Il trouvait ça jouissif, presque autant que d'obtenir le résultat final après l'avoir poursuivi avec un tel acharnement.

Il s'était donc incrusté dans le quatrième Temple en prétextant avoir une nouvelle cuvée d'eau de rose à faire goûter à son propriétaire. Il avait embrayé sur le sujet qui l'intéressait et était en passe d'enfin arriver à quelque chose...

– J'aime pas trop ça. Je croyais que t'étais avec Shura ? marmonna Angelo autour de sa clope, appuyé contre l'évier.

... Ou pas. Il n'aurait jamais cru que l'amitié entre ces deux-là était aussi solide. Après tout, ils étaient aussi différents que... que Shura et lui, tiens, par exemple. Mais il était en train de s'éloigner du sujet, là.

Avait-il mal calculé ? Il avait pensé que le fauve serait plus facilement manipulable dans son environnement familier... mais justement, le Cancer se servait de sa demeure comme d'une protection contre les éléments perturbateurs. Contre l'élément perturbateur qu'il était, lui, Aphrodite, avec ses propositions indécentes.

– On ne parle pas de lui, là. On parle de toi et moi. Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas envie d'essayer ?

– J'ai surtout pas vraiment envie de me faire trancher tu sais quoi d'un coup d'Excalibur mal placé. Ça repousse pas, ces trucs-là. Et Shura est pas du genre à plaisanter avec ça.

– Ce qu'il ne sait pas ne peut pas lui faire de mal, insista le Chevalier des Poissons.

– T'es un vrai petit enfoiré, en fait. Il te satisfait plus ou quoi ?

Aphrodite sourit finement. Plusieurs choses lui plaisaient dans cette conversation, malgré le tour peu engageant qu'elle avait pris : d'une, Angelo n'avait pas dit une seule fois qu'il n'avait pas envie de lui, alors que ç'aurait été le moyen le plus simple de mettre fin à toute velléité de séduction. De deux, il avait prononcé la dernière phrase avec incrédulité, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Comme s'il était persuadé que l'Espagnol était capable de faire grimper n'importe qui aux rideaux. De trois, justement, il ramenait systématiquement la conversation à Shura. Oh, ça aurait très bien pu passer pour une démonstration d'amitié fidèle, du genre « je couche pas avec le mec de mon pote ». Mais habitué comme il l'était à détecter des réactions infimes pour comprendre son amant, le Suédois avait remarqué l'étincelle dans le regard cobalt lorsqu'il prononçait le nom de son... ami.

_Ouais, et si tu ne l'as jamais vu que comme ton pote, moi je veux bien me raser le crâne._

– Là n'est pas la question, mon cher. On ne vit qu'une fois. Tu n'es pas d'accord ? ronronna-t-il en quittant sa place à la table de la cuisine pour se rapprocher dangereusement de son hôte.

Il lui tendit le verre d'eau de rose à demi plein qu'il tenait, lui souleva la main pour l'inciter à en boire. Un léger sourire en coin étira les lèvres de l'Italien, qui but une longue gorgée et répliqua :

– Tu crois que c'est en me faisant picoler que tu parviendras à me mettre dans ton lit ?

– Ose me dire que tu n'en as pas envie... susurra Aphrodite en pressant son corps contre celui de sa proie, tout charme dehors.

– Ce serait mentir, avoua le Cancer dans un souffle rauque.

Mais il ne bougea pas, n'enlaça pas le Suédois. Ne le repoussa pas, non plus. _Allez, encore un effort. Shu, j'espère que tu apprécies tout ce que je fais pour toi._

– Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? murmura son compagnon.

– Shura...

– Chut, l'interrompit le Chevalier des Poissons en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Tu as envie de moi. J'ai envie de toi. C'est tout ce qui compte.

Il marqua une pause pour attendre une réponse qui ne venait pas, puis asséna le coup de grâce :

– A moins que tu ne sois tellement obsédé par lui que tu ne veuilles le faire avec personne d'autre ?

 _Ouh, touché !_ pensa le Suédois en voyant surprise, embarras et aveu se disputer le visage d'Angelo. _J'aurais peut-être dû commencer par là..._

– Tu racontes n'importe quoi, gronda l'Italien en écrasant sa cigarette dans l'évier avec plus de force qu'il n'était nécessaire. Je ne suis pas obsédé par Shura.

Le rire perlé d'Aphrodite l'avertit de l'échec de son déni.

– Oh, voyons... tu crois que je ne l'avais pas remarqué ? Il suffit de vous voir quelques minutes ensemble pour le comprendre !

C'était un mensonge éhonté, mais le Cancer n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'il avait passé des heures et des heures à les observer pour en arriver à cette conclusion.

– Et alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? C'est pas comme si c'était un crime de désirer quelqu'un. Tu ne peux pas me forcer à coucher avec toi rien que pour ça.

– Loin de moi cette idée, protesta le Chevalier des Poissons, amusé. Je ne veux te forcer à rien du tout.

Un sourcil indigo s'arqua haut sur le front perplexe de son propriétaire.

– Alors pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ?

Le sourire gourmand d'Aphrodite ne lui disait rien qui vaille, encore moins lorsque ce dernier se colla un peu plus à lui pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

– Ça ne te fait pas envie ? Toucher ce corps qu'il a touché... Mettre ta bouche, tes mains, ton sexe là où il a mis les siens... Il ne me trompera jamais, Angelo, alors c'est la seule manière que tu as de te rapprocher un peu de lui. Si tu en as envie... je suis à toi pour cette nuit.

C'était son va-tout. Si sa proie n'était pas ferrée avec ça, il n'avait plus qu'à abandonner.

– Pourquoi ? souffla le Cancer dans un dernier sursaut de conscience. Pourquoi tu me proposes un truc pareil ? Qu'est-ce que tu en retires ?

– C'est ma BA de l'année, plaisanta son compagnon, avant de redevenir sérieux. Ne cherche pas de cause, profite juste. Tu es capable de faire ça ?

Les bras d'Angelo s'étaient déjà refermés autour de son corps, aussi la question était-elle plus rhétorique qu'autre chose. Aphrodite se contenta donc du baiser de son collègue du quatrième en guise de réponse. Et quelle réponse ! Elle le laissa pantelant, alors que l'Italien le faisait reculer jusqu'à le coincer contre la table pour mieux le plaquer contre lui.

_C'est ça que j'aime chez les méditerranéens : ils sont si passionnés et... hé, t'arrête pas en si bon chemin !_

Il rouvrit les paupières pour voir Angelo se reculer de quelques centimètres, l'air encore légèrement dubitatif même si son souffle était court d'avoir voulu ravir celui du Suédois.

– Il est où, ce soir ?

Une onde de cosmos plus tard, le Chevalier des Poissons répondit :

– Chez Aioros, il doit y passer la nuit. Ils font un tournoi de rami ou je ne sais quoi.

Ce qui était vrai, mais seulement en partie. Shura se trouvait effectivement au neuvième, mais il avait prévu de rejoindre son amant dans son Temple ensuite. Le Suédois attendit avec une impatience difficilement contenue la décision finale de son peut-être futur amant. Celle-ci vint sous la forme d'une main, qui se referma sur la sienne pour l'entraîner à travers l'appartement jusqu'à la chambre du Cancer. Il dut s'empêcher d'arborer un très idiot sourire banane : son plan fonctionnait ! Il avait posé tous les jalons, il ne lui manquait plus qu'à le laisser se dérouler de lui-même jusqu'à l'apothéose finale. Il s'en pourléchait les babines d'avance.

– C'est quoi cet air de chat qui a trouvé un trou de souris ? grogna Angelo, soudain méfiant, en refermant la porte de sa chambre derrière eux.

– C'est quoi cet air suspicieux ? contra Aphrodite en déboutonnant sa chemise. Je suis simplement content que tu aies décidé... d'accepter mon offre.

Il fit couler le vêtement le long de ses bras puis le laissa tomber à terre, avant d'accrocher ses doigts au jean du Cancer pendant que celui-ci ôtait son débardeur. Quelques instants plus tard, le pantalon n'était plus qu'un souvenir, vite suivi par le reste de leurs vêtements. Le Suédois se laissa complaisamment admirer, caresser, embrasser. Il appréciait pleinement le désir qu'il sentait dans chaque geste de son amant – même si une partie de ce désir n'était pas dirigé vers lui, ce n'était pas bien grave. Une fois décidé, Angelo n'était pas avare d'attentions et, si sa chambre à coucher n'était pas équipée pour faciliter l'amour entre hommes, il compensa avec créativité ce léger inconvénient. Sa langue curieuse et agile allait et venait, plongeant dans l'intimité du Suédois qui ahanait sous cette délicieuse torture – et qui n'en eut bientôt plus assez.

– Nnnh Angelo, je te veux tout de suite !

Le rire sensuel de son amant provoqua des vibrations pour le moins intéressantes, mais Aphrodite échappa à ce stimulus trop intense en avançant de quelques centimètres. A quatre pattes sur le matelas, dans une posture appelant à toutes les débauches, il jeta par-dessus son épaule un regard lubrique qui enflamma le sang déjà chaud de l'Italien.

– Viens, maintenant. Prends-moi comme ça.

Peu désireux de contrarier l'incarnation de la luxure qui lui tenait lieu d'amant pour la nuit, le Cancer obéit à l'injonction avec plaisir. Il alla s'enfoncer dans ces profondeurs chaudes et douces, qui l'accueillirent et l'enserrèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait le tournis. Il s'immobilisa un instant pour reprendre ses esprits, et c'est à ce moment-là que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit.

Shura s'était figé en les voyant, la main toujours sur la poignée, la bouche entrouverte comme s'il avait été sur le point de dire quelque chose mais que les mots s'étaient éteints dans sa gorge.

Il ne cria pas. N'exigea pas d'explications. N'invoqua pas Excalibur pour frapper au hasard. Il ne dit rien, se contenta de promener son regard acéré sur la scène pour la saisir dans son entièreté, le visage inexpressif. Angelo était pétrifié, tellement surpris qu'il ne pensa même pas à se retirer pour... pour quoi, d'ailleurs ? Avoir l'air un peu moins coupable ? Prétendre que ce n'était pas ce que ça semblait être ? Qu'il n'était pas en train de s'envoyer en l'air avec l'amant officiel et établi de son meilleur ami ?

_Non. Non. Non non non non non c'est pas possible, ça devait pas se passer comme ça. C'est pas lui, c'est pas sa mâchoire que je vois se contracter, c'est pas ses phalanges qui sont blanches tellement elles sont crispées sur ma poignée de porte... Oh bon sang, comment rattraper ça ?_

Une fois son examen silencieux terminé, le Capricorne se retourna pour sortir. Toujours sans un mot, sans la moindre réaction. Il avait à moitié refermé la porte derrière lui lorsqu'Aphrodite réagit enfin.

– Shura...

Angelo n'aurait pu être plus choqué si le gardien du douzième Temple s'était retourné pour le gifler. Il n'y avait aucune contrition dans ce simple mot. Aucune excuse présentée, aucune tentative de justification. Juste... du stupre à l'état pur.

Cela sembla avoir un effet, puisque l'Espagnol s'était immobilisé à nouveau, le dos toujours tourné à la scène.

– J'espère que tu aimes ton cadeau, continua Aphrodite sur le même ton. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'avoir, tu sais.

Shura se retourna alors, l'air plus intrigué que fâché.

– Alors c'est pour _ça_ que tu m'as espionné pendant des semaines ? Tu trouvais que je tardais ?

– Un peu, que tu tardais. Tu t'étais rendu compte que je te suivais ?

– Évidemment. Tu as la discrétion d'un éléphant dans un corridor.

– Dis donc ! s'offusqua le Chevalier des Poissons en ponctuant sa protestation d'une tape sur le matelas qui fit sursauter Angelo. Ça m'apprendra à me donner autant de mal !

La conversation était complètement surréaliste, et le Cancer ne savait comment prendre tout ça. Il commença à se retirer mais la main d'Aphrodite le retint, ses doigts plantés comme des serres dans sa cuisse.

– Reste là, Angelo. On n'a pas fini.

– Mais tu... que... enfin...

Ses mots décousus s'asséchèrent dans sa gorge quand il vit le Capricorne ôter son t-shirt en s'avançant vers eux. _Je suis tombé dans la quatorzième dimension. C'est un coup des jumeaux, c'est ça ? Vont m'entendre, ces deux-là..._

– Je suis désolé, Angelo, fit Shura, qui n'avait pas l'air désolé pour un sou. Tu viens de te faire avoir en beauté. Ça arrive. Même moi qui suis pourtant habitué, je me laisse encore prendre par moments.

Sur ce, il déboutonna son jean et le fit glisser sur ses hanches étroites.

– Ah~n, Shu, il vient de grossir ! Tu lui fais de l'effet, on dirait.

A ces mots, le puissant et redouté DeathMask du Cancer ne put empêcher un fard très seyant d'assombrir sa carnation déjà hâlée. Ces deux-là étaient des grands malades, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. _En même temps, je le suis au moins autant qu'eux, alors bon. Mais quand même. J'aurais jamais cru que ça passerait comme ça..._

L'Espagnol les rejoignit sur le lit et se plaça à genoux devant Aphrodite. La situation était au final loin de lui déplaire, s'il fallait en juger par l'état de son entrejambe... Il saisit le menton du douzième gardien, lui caressa la bouche, puis le guida vers son sexe.

– Tu ne l'as peut-être pas remarqué, continua le Capricorne comme si de rien n'était, les yeux fixés sur son amant qui l'avait pris en bouche et donnait de la langue avec application, mais Aphrodite aime jouer. Si tu tombes dans ses filets, tu peux essayer de te débattre jusqu'à épuisement... ou accepter. Et profiter.

Il épingla l'Italien de son regard aigu, brûlant.

– Alors, qu'est-ce que tu décides ?

L'Italien baissa les yeux sur son membre toujours prisonnier de l'intimité du Chevalier des Poissons, ricana.

– Est-ce que j'ai le choix, déjà ?

– Nous sommes chez toi, répondit Shura en haussant les épaules. Tu peux toujours nous mettre dehors en criant au scandale. Il va sans dire que si tu choisis d'en rester là, l'occasion ne se représentera pas.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard quelques secondes, Angelo et son aplomb retrouvé, Shura et son assurance tranquille. Bien des choses passèrent dans cet échange, non-dits et désirs trop longtemps ignorés. Un sourire féroce vint étirer les lèvres du Cancer et il saisit sans douceur les cheveux d'Aphrodite pour le relever et le plaquer contre lui. Il lui prit le visage et le tourna vers lui, plongeant d'autorité sa langue dans la bouche qui était jusque là autour du sexe de l'Espagnol. Il lui mordit légèrement la lèvre en mettant fin au baiser, son regard cobalt brûlant les prunelles célestes quelques secondes, puis revint accrocher les yeux sombres du Capricorne.

– Je marche.

Il laissa le Suédois reprendre sa position initiale et celui-ci replongea entre les cuisses de Shura avec un petit rire, ravi du succès de son entreprise. Rire qui se transforma en une longue série de gémissements étouffés lorsque l'Italien se mit enfin à bouger, forçant Aphrodite à avaler profondément le sexe du Capricorne à chaque fois qu'il s'enfonçait en lui.

Quelques minutes de ce traitement et le Chevalier des Poissons se redressa de lui-même, au bord du gouffre.

– Doucement, les garçons. Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps, si vous continuez comme ça.

Il passa le dos de sa main sur ses lèvres meurtries et gonflées, haletant, appuyé contre le torse solide d'Angelo. Tendit l'autre main à Shura pour l'attirer contre lui, contre eux.

– Ça serait bien dommage, murmura l'Espagnol en venant lui voler un baiser.

Ses bras hésitèrent une seconde avant d'intégrer l'Italien à l'étreinte, mais une fois qu'ils furent autour de lui, il s'y installèrent fermement. Le Cancer, toujours enfoui dans le corps d'Aphrodite, donnait des coups de reins à un rythme oscillant entre paresse et volupté. Il était en train de couvrir l'épaule et le cou du Suédois de traces violacées ; il marqua lui aussi une minuscule pause, puis ses mains qui vagabondaient sur le torse du Chevalier des Poissons descendirent emprisonner les deux sexes qui se frottaient l'un contre l'autre, arrachant des soupirs des bouches de... ses amants.

Oui, pour cette nuit, ils lui appartenaient autant que l'un à l'autre. Et il comptait bien en profiter jusqu'à plus soif.

Après avoir pétri les épaules et le dos du Capricorne, Aphrodite descendit jusqu'à ses fesses dures, insinua ses doigts entre elles. Shura frémit et mit fin au baiser qu'ils partageaient en arquant un sourcil interrogateur.

– C'est ton fantasme, répondit le Suédois avec un sourire mutin. Tu n'as pas envie de le vivre jusqu'au bout ?

Étaient-ce les paroles de son amant ou les doigts d'Angelo qui s'étaient un instant crispés sur leurs deux membres avant de reprendre leur va et vient sensuel, toujours est-il que l'Espagnol émit un grondement tremblant en posant son front moite contre l'épaule libre de son amant.

– Tu veux me tuer, Aph. Avoue.

– Mais quelle merveilleuse manière de mourir, tu ne crois pas ?

– Est-ce que tu sais depuis combien de temps je n'ai pas fait ça ?

– Pas depuis qu'on est ensemble, déjà, c'est évident.

Car Aphrodite, tout débauché qu'il soit, avait un certain nombre de principes. Il préférait être pris que prendre, et se serait de toute manière trouvé parfaitement ridicule de vouloir jouer les dominants avec un homme tel que Shura. Cet état de faits convenait parfaitement au Capricorne ; ils n'avaient donc jamais envisagé d'inverser les rôles.

Mais en ajoutant Angelo et sa virilité écrasante dans l'équation, l'équilibre s'en trouvait fortement modifié, et une possible passivité de l'Espagnol... plus si ridicule que ça.

Un lourd frisson lui secoua l'épiderme alors que des visions fantasmatiques s'imposaient à son esprit. Le rire doux du Chevalier des Poissons se coula dans son oreille.

– Je vois que l'idée ne te déplait pas... par contre, on va avoir un problème. D'ordre matériel pénétratif.

– Désolé de pas être super équipé, grinça l'Italien qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à présent, écoutant la conversation avec un intérêt assez prononcé. Je ramène pas des types dans ma piaule tous les trois jours, non plus.

Le Suédois ouvrait la bouche pour lui asséner que c'était quand même un élément indispensable à tout homme normalement constitué, ne serait-ce que pour le confort du paluchage solitaire, lorsque Shura le prit de court :

– J'en ai. Dans la poche de mon jean.

Le Cancer le dévisagea, bouche bée.

– Tu te balades avec des tubes de _lubrifiant_ dans tes poches ?

Il ne le regarderait plus jamais de la même manière.

– Il se trouve que l'un d'entre nous apprécie les parties de jambes en l'air dans des endroits incongrus, répliqua l'Espagnol. J'ai appris à anticiper.

Avant qu'Angelo n'ait le temps de réfléchir aux tenants et aboutissants d'un Shura équipé pour la bagatelle ce soir-là en particulier, Aphrodite s'extirpa de l'étreinte des deux hommes avec l'agilité de son animal totem pour aller chercher le précieux tube dans le jean abandonné de son amant. Il espérait bien avoir droit à un spectacle agréable en se retournant vers eux, et ne fut pas déçu : une fois le premier instant de surprise et d'indécision passé, ils s'étaient empoignés et s'embrassaient à présent à perdre haleine. Le Chevalier des Poissons se mordit la lèvre et se hâta de regrimper sur le lit, mais derrière Shura cette fois.

Le Cancer émit un grognement de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit son collègue du dixième lui mordre la langue en réponse à l'intrusion des doigts du Suédois en lui. Saisir à pleines mains les fesses dures du Capricorne lui fut non seulement très agréable, mais avait également son utilité : d'une, cela lui permettait de se coller plus étroitement encore à lui de deux, en les écartant, il aidait Aphrodite à remplir son office plus facilement... il ouvrit les yeux afin de ne pas trop imaginer la suite. C'était une mauvaise idée : en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de l'Espagnol, il tomba dans le regard bleu ciel de son autre amant, s'y noya. Il n'aurait su dire combien de temps il resta plongé dans ces profondeurs lagunaires, mais s'en extirpa lorsqu'il entendit le murmure rauque de Shura, disant qu'il était prêt. Aphrodite le retourna alors, arguant qu'il voulait voir son visage lorsqu'Angelo le posséderait. Ce dernier ne trouva rien à redire, d'autant plus que la lueur gourmande dans les prunelles d'océan lui faisait suspecter d'autres desseins.

Il attendit donc patiemment que le Capricorne se place dans la position adéquate, le dos appuyé contre son torse, les cuisses écartées autour des siennes, frémit de sentir la main glissante du Suédois s'insinuer entre eux pour lui apposer la touche finale... et put enfin s'enfoncer dans cet écrin moite et brûlant, si semblable à celui d'Aphrodite, mais si différent. Et lorsque Shura fut complètement empalé sur lui, le Suédois se pencha en avant avec un sourire prédateur et happa le sexe de l'Espagnol dans sa bouche diabolique. Le souffle déjà court du dixième gardien se suspendit quelques secondes, puis reprit sa course encore plus vite. Il marmonna à mi-voix des imprécations dans sa langue natale ; Angelo sourit à son tour, féroce, puis se mit en mouvement, une main accrochée à la hanche anguleuse du Capricorne, l'autre bras enroulé autour de son torse pour le maintenir à sa merci. Et il l'était, la tête renversée en arrière, la bouche grande ouverte sur un gémissement qui ne sortait pas, les doigts crispés dans la chevelure aquatique du Suédois.

Le Cancer le laissa savourer quelques minutes, avant de faire remonter sa bouche de son cou à son oreille pour la mordiller et y glisser de sa voix rendue plus rocailleuse encore par le désir :

– Allonge-le et prends-le. J'ai envie de te sentir t'enfoncer en lui à chaque fois que j'entre en toi.

Le souffle coupé, Shura arracha la bouche d'Aphrodite de son sexe et immobilisa Angelo d'une main impérieuse, les yeux fermés avec force.

_Oh bon sang, c'est pas passé loin. Angelo, mon salaud, depuis quand tu dis des trucs salaces comme ça ?_

En même temps, jusqu'à présent, il ne savait comment l'Italien se comportait au lit que par oui-dire, et encore. De ce que le Capricorne avait entendu, il préférait fréquenter les bordels athéniens plutôt que les draps de ses confrères... et le Cancer n'était pas non plus censé savoir que les paroles cochonnes l'excitaient. Pas comme si Aphrodite et lui faisaient étalage de leurs secrets intimes, et jamais personne d'autre que le Suédois ne lui avait parlé comme ça pendant l'amour.

Ça devait donc être une heureuse coïncidence.

Toujours est-il que Shura ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Repoussant ces réflexions aux confins de sa conscience pour l'instant, il appuya sur les épaules d'un Chevalier des Poissons plus que consentant pour le faire s'allonger, saisit ses longues jambes pâles et les écarta largement. S'arracha au sexe d'Angelo avec un frisson de regret, mais il aurait ainsi une plus grande marge de manœuvre pour se glisser entre les cuisses du douzième gardien, embrasser son ventre, remonter le long de son torse en le caressant de ses lèvres. Il parvint à sa bouche et y introduisit sa langue en même temps que son membre s'insinuait dans l'intimité chaude et moite de son amant. Il ne s'étonna pas de le trouver prêt à l'accueillir : entre ses activités précédentes avec le Cancer et sa propension à tirer un maximum de plaisir de chaque situation, c'est plutôt le contraire qui l'aurait surpris.

L'Italien attendit qu'il soit entré jusqu'à la garde pour refermer ses doigts sur les fesses fermes et...

– Nngh. Bouge un peu les hanches. C'est pas le bon angle, j'arrive pas...

Le Capricorne lui jeta un regard noir par-dessus son épaule.

– J'aimerais bien t'y voir.

A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots qu'il se mordit violemment la lèvre, afin de garder un minimum de contrôle de lui-même. Dieux, l'image torride qui venait de s'imposer à son esprit !

Angelo secoua la tête en ricanant. Il profita de ce que Shura s'était légèrement cambré pour le pénétrer d'une poussée vigoureuse et, une fois à nouveau en lui, se pencha pour lui mordre légèrement la nuque.

– Ouais, t'aimerais bien, hein...

Shura entendit un gémissement d'excitation s'échapper de la gorge d'Aphrodite sous lui – apparemment, il venait d'avoir exactement la même vision que lui. Les yeux mi-clos, ce dernier haletait doucement, une main refermée sur son propre sexe. L'autre s'accrocha à l'épaule de l'Espagnol pour attirer sa bouche contre la sienne, la lécher, s'en emparer avec ardeur alors que son amant commençait à bouger prudemment, lentement. Le Suédois allait lui suggérer d'accélérer un peu la cadence, mais il n'en eut pas besoin : le Capricorne était déjà en train d'amplifier ses mouvements, incapable de s'en empêcher. C'était trop bon, trop intense, trop...

Shura ne put empêcher un râle de plaisir brut de s'échapper de sa gorge quand le Cancer se mit à imposer son propre rythme, comme il l'avait promis. Il saisit la main fine d'Aphrodite, cramponnée au drap à côté d'eux, et la serra avec force en espérant se distraire de l'orgasme colossal qu'il sentait monter du plus profond de lui. La main puissante d'Angelo s'abattit sur les leurs, mêlant leurs doigts, formant un contraste saisissant avec la blancheur de celle du douzième gardien et le hâle léger de la sienne.

Et puis soudain, la tension qui s'accumulait au creux de ses reins explosa, le secouant tout entier. Il sentit Aphrodite trembler et se tendre sous lui, autour de lui, entendit ses cris de jouissance, et les dents du Cancer se plantèrent dans son épaule alors qu'il pulsait en lui, aux prises avec un orgasme violent. Toutes ces sensations s'ajoutaient aux siennes en une overdose étourdissante qui ne dura que quelques secondes, mais lui sembla s'étirer à l'infini.

Un bon moment plus tard, leurs muscles ankylosés finirent par se rappeler à leur bon souvenir. Shura glissa sur le côté et, sans lui demander son avis, attira Angelo entre le Chevalier des Poissons et lui. A sa question muette, l'Espagnol eut un petit sourire et répondit :

– Tu es le seul à ne pas avoir eu droit à cette place.

– Pas la peine de répondre quoi que ce soit, ajouta Aphrodite en étouffant un bâillement, lui coupant effectivement la parole. C'est comme ça et pas autrement. Profite, ok ?

L'Italien garda donc le silence. Qu'aurait-il bien pu dire, de toute manière ? Le Capricorne était pressé contre son dos, un bras tendu en guise d'oreiller, l'autre enroulé autour de lui. Le Suédois était lové contre son torse et l'enlaçait lui aussi, leurs jambes emmêlées. Il était... bien.

Un long soupir souleva sa poitrine. Demain, ils s'en iraient, il ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Ils reprendraient leur vie de couple, et il redeviendrait leur ami. Mais cette nuit, il avait goûté un bout de paradis et, pour l'instant, c'était suffisant.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, le Chevalier du Cancer était en train de savourer une cigarette post-coïtale bien méritée, appuyé sur des coussins moelleux, lorsqu'un amical mais douloureux coup de poing lui fut asséné sur le deltoïde.

– Bon sang, Angie, fume pas dans mon pieu, tu fous de la cendre partout ! Tu peux pas prendre un cendar, au moins ?

– Si t'en avais un, ça serait plus facile, déjà.

Grommelant, son hôte se retourna pour aller fouiller dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit et en tirer un cendrier publicitaire qu'il avait sans aucun doute subtilisé dans un bar quelconque du continent. Il l'agita sous le nez de l'Italien, qui consentit à le prendre pour y faire tomber les cendres incriminées.

– Alors, t'en es où ? marmonna son compagnon de lit autour de sa propre cigarette, chipée dans le paquet d'Angelo, quelques minutes plus tard.

– Silence radio pour le moment. Ça va pas durer, déclara le Cancer, sa clope coincée entre ses dents découvertes par un rictus féroce. Ils se sont repliés sur leur couple pour gérer la perturbation, mais je me fais pas de souci. Ils sont déjà ferrés.

– Tu parais bien sûr de toi.

– Aphrodite croit être le seul à savoir comprendre Shura, mais c'est faux. C'est pas pour rien que je suis son meilleur pote. Quant à notre petit poisson... s'il a encore des doutes lors de la prochaine séance, il me reste un atout dans ma manche.

– Ooh ? Qu'est-ce donc ?

L'Italien prit le temps d'aspirer une longue bouffée de tabac chaud avant de lâcher tranquillement :

– La double.

Un lourd frisson secoua l'échine de l'autre occupant du lit, qui gémit :

– Nnnh Angie, tu vas me faire repartir pour un tour avec des trucs pareils !

Un petit rire arrogant franchit les lèvres du Cancer, mais il enchaîna :

– D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, où est-ce que tu en es, toi, avec tes frangins ?

Les traits harmonieux de son complice se chiffonnèrent, toute excitation oubliée.

– Nulle part ! Ils sont aussi bouchés l'un que l'autre, c'en est désespérant. J'ai beau leur piquer des trucs en pagaille, Saga se contente de venir me les réclamer benoîtement et Kanon, c'est pire : il ne le remarque même pas !

– Tu devrais peut-être changer de tactique, tu crois pas ? Demande conseil à Aph, il est plutôt doué pour monter des plans complètement alambiqués... mais qui fonctionnent du feu de dieu.

– Il t'a surpris, hein ?

– Assez, ouais, murmura Angelo avec un petit sourire tendre – autant qu'un homme aussi rude que lui pouvait l'être.

Lui qui s'était attendu à devoir batailler ferme pour les convaincre, le Chevalier des Poissons lui avait offert ce qu'il voulait sur un plateau d'argent. Il n'avait juste pas encore conscience que ce n'était pas une simple aventure passagère, un fantasme à assouvir. Mais l'Italien lui montrerait.

Un petit silence de connivence paisible s'étira. Milo roula sur le dos et tendit son poing fermé au Cancer, un large sourire aux lèvres.

– Allez, on va les avoir.

– Ouais, fit l'Italien avec conviction, en cognant son propre poing contre celui du Scorpion. Sûr.


End file.
